Sora's Fairy Tale
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Young Sora some how gets stuck in the world of magic and stumbles upon Fairy Tail. He became part of the guild and got along well with everyone. He was even very close to Erza and he is determined to be as strong as her some day. After a while, Erza develops a crush on Sora. But disaster is yet to come. [Previously 'Caught In A Fairy Tale'.]
1. Chapter 1

**-Caught In a Fairy Tale-**

_Hey readers! As you can see, I deleted the first story. D: It was completely by accident! I swear! I thought it was another story I'm supposed to delete. I was pretty disappointed because this story was one of my most popular stories but well... What's done is done. But the accidental deletion gave me a chance to clean up the story a little. So let's say this story is a rewritten version. The plot is still the same, but I did add a little more detail here and there. Once again, I'm sorry for deleting the old version. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective creators and I own no part of it.**

**This story was written for keys of fate who requested it. **

**Warnings: Look out for foul language and the OOC-ness of some characters.**

* * *

_It was morning on the 12__th__ July of year XXX…. The guild was as usual bustling with excitement and noise. Mirajane had gone out with Erza to get some supplies from town. When they returned, the found a little boy passed out at the front gates._

'_What a cute kid.' Erza thought. 'He looks about my age.'_

_Erza and Mira knelt down beside the kid. _

"_He seems fine." Mira stated. "Just a little weak."_

_Just then, the kid began to regain his consciousness._

"_He's waking up!"_

"_Yes Erza, I know." Mira answered._

"_Eh? Where am I?"_

"_Are you okay little kid?"_

"_Who are you? Where am I?"_

"_It's okay… You needn't to be scared. I'm Mirajane, this is Erza and you are now in our guild, Fairy Tail."_

"_Fairy Tail?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Waaaaaaaaaa~! Erza! Gray! Natsu! Help!" A loud cry of a young boy cut through the silence of the surprisingly empty town. _

"_Sora! Hold on! We're coming for you!" Erza shouted. Panting, she picked up speed. 'Where are Natsu and Gray when we need them?' Erza grunted. Her feet hurt from running barefoot at such speed but she refused to submit to the pain. _

"_Erza! Help me!" Came the voice again. _

"_YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM YOU FREAK! LET SORA GO!" Erza screamed at the hooded man who took off with her friend. She was merely a few feet away from him as he turned around and smirked at her._

"_You're too late…" An evil laugh was heard as the kidnapper vanished into thin air, leaving no possible trace._

_"No!" _

* * *

"NO!" Erza yelled her eyes wide and her clothes drenched with sweat. She sat up in her bed.

"No, not that dream again." She placed one hand on her forehead wiping the sweat away. It has been four years since that incident occurred. Ever since then, Erza could not sleep peacefully. She hated remembering that day. She regretted not being able to save him. "Sora…"

She stood up and went to the window and looked out. The sun was just beginning to rise. Erza decided that she would go to the guild and take up a job. At least that will keep her mind off Sora, for a little while. Maybe she should drag Natsu and Gray along. They'll be able to help her keep her mind of that incident.

Besides, they knew very well that Erza had a massive crush on Sora and was heartbroken when he was taken away.

The two of them roughly understood how it was for Erza at that time because they too lost a friend on that day.

By the time Erza reached the guild, which by the way wasn't very far from where she was staying, Natsu and Gray were already there in front of the board where they pinned up job offers.

"No, we are NOT doing a job together Ice Princess!"

"Do you think I have a choice?! It's what master told us to do Flame Brain!"

"Then choose another job stripper!"

"Hell no! We are going on this job-"

"AHEM." The two mages immediately ceased their argument and started acting all friendly upon hearing Erza's voice.

"H-H-Hi Erza!" Gray stammered. "W-We weren't fighting! J-Just having a f-f-friendly debate! Right, Natsu?"

"R-R-Right!" Natsu nodded, equally terrified.

"That's good. It's not good for friends to fight anyway." Erza gave a small nod of approval. Lucy who had just entered face palmed at the all too familiar scene.

"Good morning, Erza." The blonde said coming up to stand beside Erza. "Why don't we take a job together? It'll be fun! Natsu and Gray can tag along too."

"Good morning, Lucy." Erza responded with a small smile. The red head didn't really feel like smiling but it was hard not to smile when Lucy was already being nice to her. "That's exactly what I was thinking. But picking a good job isn't that easy seeing the variety of jobs they post here."

The two of them turned back to the board, inspecting each job closely.

"What about this?" Erza suggested after a while of pondering. Lucy read the details out loud.

"Dear Sir or Madam, will all honor and respect due, I would wish to request of your assistance. There is this monster that keeps on tearing apart our farms." Pausing for a moment to survey the picture of the monster that was printed on the sheet, she winced before continuing. "We would like for you to kill it so that it won't bother us again. A reward of 200k jewels will be given to you if you kill it. Thank you."

"Sounds simple enough." Erza stated. "And they pay is pretty reasonable. If we bring Gray and Natsu along it'll give us 50k jewels each. Let's do this."

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Full Summary:**

Young Sora some how gets stuck in the world of magic and stumbles upon Fairy Tail. Mira and Erza found him lying in front of the guild and took him in. He became part of the guild and got along well with everyone. He was even very close to Erza and he is determined to be as strong as her some day. After a while, Erza develops a crush on Sora. But disaster is yet to come.

A few months later a mysterious guy in a brown coat tries to take Sora back to destiny islands. Erza, Natsu and Gray intervene and try to stop him but he out-matches them. Sora gets sent back home. Back home, he loses his memory about Fairy Tail and his magic.

Later in KH1 Sora, Donald and Goofy come across the present Fairy Tail. He meets up with everyone again and they all recognize him and welcome him back. Slowly, he remembers what everything in the guild means to him and all the fun times he spent there.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sora's Fairy Tale-**

_**Previously 'Caught In A Fairy Tale'**_

_Hi again guys! This update came a little later than expected because I was away most of the weekend and I had to finish off some work. For this chapter, I just made a more detailed version of the job they took on. The beginning is still the same as the previous version so you may skip that if it pleases you. As you can see , I changed the title by the suggestion from 'keys of fate'. I'd like to thank **'keys of fate', 'warrior of six blades'**_ _and **'Bebuzzu' **for reviewing to the previous chapter. I would also like to offer my thanks to the followers and favoriters (lol xD) and to everyone who read this as well. _

_Something unrelated... Does anyone here play Valkyrie Crusade? If you do... add me: 54xpm._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective creators and I own no part of it.**

**This story was written for keys of fate who requested it.**

**Warnings: Look out for foul language and the OOC-ness of some characters.**

* * *

"I'm bored..." Sora mumbled. "Say Donald?"

"Yes?" Donald asked in his squeaky duck voice. Which is was pretty normal for talking ducks to have. He had his head in the side engine of the KH1 trying to fix a mechanical problem in the system.

"When will the ship be fixed?"

"Soon. I hope."

"What do you mean, 'you hope'?" Sora asked. "It's been ages! Can't you just get it fixed? I'm craving for adventure!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You have to be patient Sora." Goofy said. He had just finished cleaning the inside of the KH1 and is now helping Donald with the machinery. "Ships like these don't simple fix themselves up."

"Yeah, I know that." Sora says. "I'm just… bored. That's all…"

Donald and Goofy went back to their work and Sora just lay on the grass watching clouds drift past him until he dozed off.

* * *

_It was a bright sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky. Young Sora was running in the streets of Magnolia, heading for the forest at the edge of the town. He paused when he reached a certain clearing in the forest. _

"_Ah! Sora! Come quick! The egg is going to hatch!" A certain white haired girl called. She was jumping up and down in excitement. _

_Sora quickly ran toward where she was standing. "Cool! Where is it, Lisanna?"_

"_It's inside the hut I made! Natsu's taking care of it now!" Lisanna shouted, pointing in a certain direction. "Hurry!" _

_Sora ran to where the girl indicated. As he neared a little clearing a small hut made out of twigs and leaves came into view. "Waaaah!" _

"_What do you think, Sora?" Lisanna asked. _

"_It's awesome, Lisanna!" Sora exclaimed. He crawled in to the hut's rather small opening into a small room. Natsu was in there staring at the giant egg in front of him. He was absolutely certain it was a dragon egg. Sora greeted him. "Hi Natsu! How's the egg doing?"_

"_The same as usual." Natsu said with his famous grin. "It's gonna be a big dragon once it grows up!"_

"_Natsu…" Sora and Lisanna sweat dropped. _

"_We're not even sure it's a dragon egg…" Sora said._

"_It is!" Natsu insisted. "Look at the size of this egg! It has to be a dragon!" _

"_Fine… It's a dragon." Sora said, admitting his defeat. There's no talking Natsu out of this after he has his mind all made up. Suddenly, Sora heard someone calling him._

"_Lisanna is that you?" He asked. The girl had been standing outside looking at the weather. It seemed that the sky was growing dark. _

"_Huh? What's wrong Sora?" Lisanna asked, peeping into the hut wiith a look of concern on her face. _

"_No it's nothing." Sora said. "But I think someone's calling me. Be right back!" _

_With that Sora crawled out of the hut and followed the direction of the voice._

"_Hello?" Sora called. "Is anybody there?" He ventured closer to the voice of the caller. _

_Without any warning, the sky grew dark and lightning started to decorate the pitch black sky. _

"_What?!" Sora gasped. "What's happening?"_

_Thunder rumbled in the background. Sora heard a crack behind him. There was a hooded figure there. Sora couldn't see his face but he knew that whoever it was, is not someone good. Without any second thoughts Sora began to run. There was only one thought in his mind. "Fairy Tail!" _

_He shot of in direction of the guild ignoring the distant callings of his name which he figured was coming from the hooded figure he saw just then. At a crossroad Sora spotted Natsu and Lisanna coming back to the guild with the egg. _

"_Natsu! Lisanna!" Sora yelled, trying to get himself heard over the thunder. _

"_Sora!" Lisanna cried. "We have to get back to guild, quick! A storm is coming!"_

"_I know!" Sora replied and with Natsu and Lisanna behind him he headed for the guild. At last their beloved guild came into view. Sora began to pick up speed in fear that the hooded figure is following him._

_And he was right. Soon the figure appeared in front of the trio, blocking their path. Lisanna gasped as she came to a sudden halt. Natsu, coming up behind her tripped and fell, losing his grip on the egg. The egg rolled and stopped at the hooded guy's feet. _

"_How un-amusing." The figure suddenly grabbed Sora arm. "Come with me."_

"_Wait… what? NO!" Sora yelled in protest. But it was too late. He was tossed into an endless abyss and kept falling deeper and deeper into the darkness until he completely couldn't see anything._

* * *

Sora opened his eyes to see Goofy looking at him intently.

"You okay Sora?" Goofy asked. "You looked like you had a bad dream."

Sora sat up. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. "Yea…" He said slowly. "I had a dream alright…"

"Want to talk about it?" Goofy asked.

"No… I'm fine." Sora said. "By the way, how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." Goofy replied. "Donald got the ship in tip-top shape when you were dozed off."

"Great!" Sora cheered. "Can we go anywhere yet?"

"Ya!" A duck voice interrupted the conversation between the two. It was Donald. "The ship is good to go!"

"Awesome!" Sora got to his feet and raced to the ship. "Come on you two! I'm dying for adventure!"

Donald and Goofy had no choice but to oblige. After all, they had been there for more than a week already and Sora deserves some adventure for being a 'good' boy. Donald shook his head and muttered. "Kids!"

* * *

"Is this it?" Lucy asked. The group had been travelling along for quite some time now. The small farm village that they had to get to was located in a rather remote area between miles and miles of paddy fields and vegetable gardens. The train station closest to the village was at least five miles away from the nearest inhabited house. They had already been walking for three hours through the miles of fields and they finally arrived at their destination.

A tiny village stood among the vast greenery around the area.

"I suppose it should be." Gray said. "I mean, you see any other village around?"

"No..." The blonde shook her head. There wasn't any village in a five mile radius.

"Excuse me, can you show me where your chief stays?" Erza asked a woman who was sorting out baskets at the side of the road.

The woman nodded. "It's just straight ahead. Follow me." She motioned to her companion to take over while she directed the group of mages to their leader's home.

They were led to a small cottage toward the heart of the village. The woman knocked on the wooden doors of the house. "Chief! There are visitors for you!"

The small group heard a loud thump and pattering of footsteps coming from inside the cottage. After a couple of noises, jingling of keys opening locks, Erza assumed, the door finally swung open.

"Greetings!" A short elderly man with dark gray eyes and a mustache stood at the doorway. He adjusted the straw hat that was on his head while peering at Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy in turn. "And who might you be?"

"Sir, we are Fairy Tail mages." Erza explained. "We have come to take up your job request."

"Ah. Yes, yes. I've been expecting you." He nodded. "Please come in."

"Pardon our intrusion." Erza bowed. She stepped past the old man into the cozy space of his cottage. Natsu, Gray and Happy followed suit.

"Thanks for showing us the way." Lucy said to the woman who guided them.

"Oh, it was nothing." She smiled. "Excuse me, I have to return to my work."

Lucy waved to the woman and she was off. The blonde then entered the cottage after the flying Exceed.

Inside, they took a seat on the couch in the small living room. The old man sat across of them on an armchair.

"Welcome to my humble home. I am chief of this small farming village, Chiba" The old man introduced himself. "Lately, our farms have been attacked by this giant monster. It keeps destroying our crops and sometimes, even the innocent villagers who happen to be out there are affected and... they passed on..."

"That's horrible!" Lucy gasped, nearly in tears.

"What kind of beast is that?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Don't worry gramps! We'll defeat it for sure!"

"That monster is gonna get it's ass kicked for destroying your crops!" Gray shouted, enthusiasm and determination clear in his voice.

"We accept this job offer." Erza stated. "We will go now to the fields. Do you mind pointing us in the right direction?"

* * *

"What the heck is that?!" Gray yelled. He backed up a few steps.

"A g-giant snake?!" Lucy screeched. One hand was already on her key ring. She was prepared to pull her keys out the moment the thing tries to attack them.

"All we have to do is take it down, right?" Natsu asked. "All right! Let's do this! C'mon Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

'Wait Natsu! We need to devise a strategy!" Erza tried to stop Natsu from attacking rashly but as expected, the pink haired boy was not to be stopped.

Gray sighed. But it was clear that he wanted to do that too. "Can't be helped... That stupid flame-brain. Oi Natsu! Don't go taking all the fun! Ice Make: Hammer!"

And thus began a three way battle between the giant reptile and the two mages.

"Sssss!"

"Fire Dragon's... IRON FIST!"

"Ice Make! Lance!"

Soon enough, Erza and Lucy joined in.

"Heaven's Wheel Armour!"

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull, I summon thee! Taurus!"

* * *

"That was some fight!" Natsu exclaimed. "We totally kicked ass!"

"Aye sir!"

"Not to mention you burned all the fields in a 1 mile radius!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "That's more destruction that the snake ever did!"

"Thanks to that our pay got cut into half." Gray let out an annoyed grunt.

Natsu grinned, unfazed at all by his team's grumbles. He was really one happy-go-lucky salamander.

They walked back to the guild, with Erza lugging her towering bags as usual. But they couldn't enter the building at all. There was a huge crowd just outside the guild.

"What's with this crowd?" Erza shouted to Lucy, trying to let herself be heard over the noise. Lucy shrugged.

"What the hell."

Just by the large guild building was a silver space craft with the level of technology than anyone in Fiore could master.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

_**Chapter 3 Sneak Peak~ **_

_"This is the KH-1, the ship I built to support inter-dimensional travel. One day, I'll take this thing to Kingdom Hearts!"_

_..._

_"Come on, Sora! Don't be sitting there all alone! Come join us!" _

_..._

_"Erza, you like him don't you?~"_

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sora's Fairy Tale-**

_Hey ya! Third chapter of 'Sora's Fairy Tale' is now ready to read! Funnily I took a shorter time editing this than the second chapter. Ah well... Also, the chapters have apparently increased in length. This is due to the fact that I remembered some feedback that commented that my chapters were on the short side. So, I combined, like, 1 and a half chapters into one chapter so that the end product will be longer. The shortest chapter now will probably around 1,000 words. Thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners and I own no part of it.**_  
_

**This story was requested by keys of fate.**

**Warnings: Foul language, minor mistakes and extreme OOC-ness alert.**

* * *

Erza and the rest pushed their way through the crowd. In front of her, in the center of the crowd, lay an object, or rather, some sort of vessel. Its silver surface gleamed in the sunlight as thick black smoke billowed out from the engine compartment.

"What is this?" Erza gasped. No one had ever seen such an advanced craft like this. The most advanced mode of transportation that they have ever seen was Blue Pegasus' 'Christina'.

"Sick ride." Gray mused.

"I'd say." Lucy added.

"Natsu would probably get sick on it though." Happy teased.

"Uwaa... Don't even mention it Happy! I feel sick already." Natsu groaned. He was prepared to throw up looking at how green his face was.

"I wonder who's ship that is..." Erza wondered out loud.

Just as Erza said that, Cana coming out of the guild. She saw Erza and beckoned her to come over, "Hey Erza!"

Erza rushed over to the side of the ship and stood next to Cana. "What's up with this ship?" She asked the brunette who was obviously half drunk.

Cana shrugged. "It just landed while I was drinking. They-" She pointed to the two Strauss siblings and Master Makarov. "Are still trying to get the stuck door open. Hopefully no one died in there."

"I see... I'm going to see if they need any help." Erza walked over to where the Strauss siblings and the master was standing. "Master."

"Oh Erza you're back!" Master Makarov greeted Erza.

"How did the job go?" Mira asked.

Erza sweat dropped. Master did not want to hear about the destruction caused by the resident dragon slayer. "Never mind that. What's up with the ship?"

"Well, it was here when I got back from a meeting with the council about the recent Phantom Lord dispute." Makarov stated. "Thank goodness it didn't destroy the building. Not after we just rebuilt it."

"For now, Elfman is trying to get the door open." Mira said with her usual smile. Then her smile turned into a slight frown. "I hope no one is hurt in there."

"Nee-chan! I got it!" They heard Elfman shout. With a lot of effort, he pulled the door open. "Ufff! There!"

"Hey is anyone in there? Are you hurt?" Mirajane called into the ship.

One by one three figures emerged from the door. The first was a duck. Erza raised her eyebrows. What was a life-sized duck doing inside an advanced tech spacecraft? The duck was followed by a tall 'dog'. He – or it— greeted Mirajane with a goofy grin and tilted 'his' hat a little.

"We're okay." The duck cursed loudly at the ship. "But if it was not for the emergency landing, we would've been dead!"

Then the last person, a boy with blond hair that was styled in a weird way emerged and Erza gasped. "Eh?"

"W-Wait, aren't you-!" Makarov stuttered with his finger pointing at the poor boy who felt really uncomfortable under the gazes of all the guild members.

"Sora!" It took Erza a while to regain her senses but as soon as she did, she glomped the poor boy making them both fall to the ground.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried in unison. Donald quickly grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled him up. "What do you think you're doing?" Donald snapped at Erza. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who are _you_ duck face!" Erza declared.

"I'm Donald, and these two here are Goofy and Sora." Donald said haughtily. "And I want to know your reason for assaulting Sora!"

"I did NOT assault him!" Erza insisted. "I was merely giving him a friendly greeting! After all, unlike you two creatures, _I _am his friend. I suppose you are working with the person who captured Sora that day?"

"_Captured him?_" You could practically heard Donald's screech from a mile away. "We –me and Goofy— are the kid's guides! Why would we of all people try and kidnap him?"

Erza was just about to say something in response when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. The redhead turned around to find Cana shaking her head.

"Hey Erza! Wait up!" Erza heard Lucy say from a distance. Lucy had finally pushed through the crowd and reached the spacecraft that was situated just a few meters from the guild's main entrance. The blond's mouth dropped open at the sight of the sophisticated ship in front of the eyes. "W-What is this?"

"This is the KH-1. The ship I built to support travel to and fro from the different worlds in our dimension." Donald said proudly. "Someday, I hope it'll take us to Kingdom Hearts! But at it's current state, we're not going anywhere."

"Kingdom Hearts? What is it? Some trans-dimensional thingy?" Cana asked, half-drunk.

Donald was about to continue when an over-awed Lucy cut him off. "Kingdom Hearts?" She screeched. "I've read about it in books before. It is absolutely amazing!"

As Lucy went on rambling about everything she knew about Kingdom Hearts to Donald, Sora approached Erza. "Excuse me, er… miss?" He spoke. Erza was shocked that he had called her miss. After all, they had known each other for years now. "How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name!" Erza almost shouted. "We're childhood friends! Until that shadow bastard (That's what she calls the person who kidnapped Sora) got his filthy hands on you and dragged you off to goodness knows where! When I find him I'll…"

She was cut of by Sora's yawn.

"You must be really tired." She said to him. "Why don't you ask Mirajane for a drink and go rest in the infirmary. It should be empty now. And take your… friends with you." The redhead winced at the word 'friends'. She didn't even know why. Wasn't she his friend? She shrugged of the feeling of displeasure accumulating in her chest. She'd deal with this later. Entertaining their guests –and an old friend—came first.

Erza pushed open the double doors of the guild followed closely by Sora. Noticing that Sora was following Erza into the building, Donald waved over to Goofy, who was being drilled by Cana, and headed after Sora into the guild. But not without excusing himself from an over-excited Lucy of course. Erza marched over to the bar counter and sat on a stool. She motioned casually at the stools beside hers. Sora sat on the left of Erza with Donald on his other side. Goofy had been distracted by Elfman, who was as usual, shouting about being manly.

"One strawberry cake please, Mira." Erza gave her order to Mira and then turned to the two sitting on her left. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Donald declined the offer and glanced over at Sora, trying to send warnings to the boy not to ask for anything. But his warning looks went unheeded as Sora ordered a vanilla milkshake. It's not that Sora didn't catch Donald's warnings, but he felt kind of comfortable in the guild. Like he trusted all of them. Which he did deep inside.

Erza kept silent. Deep in thought, the scarlet haired mage pondered over and over on what had just happened. She met Sora, her life-long crush (maybe not _life _long but you get the point), came back and he brought along some companions. It was just too good to be true.

* * *

_"Natsu, Gray! Stop fighting will you?" A certain young scarlet haired mage shouted. She stormed over to the two boys and pulled them apart from each other, giving each one a deathly glare that sent shivers down their spines._

_Erza was glad the new kid, Sora, wasn't like these two. He just sat quietly at one of the tables, watching the other guild member's usual bustle._

_She walked up to him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Come on! Why don't you ever join in the fun?" She demanded. Sora didn't know what to say. Luckily, Lisanna appeared and prevented Erza from pressuring the boy further._

_"Erza! Don't scare him! He is a newbie after all~ Come on Sora! Let me help familiarize you with the guild." Lisanna said cheerily. She took Sora's hands and Erza couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she watched the two receding figures dash to the other corner of the guild. The redhead didn't know what was it about the boy that made her feel this way. But being young, she shrugged it off and anyway, she had better things to worry about now._

_"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Naaaatsu!"_

_"EEP! ERZA'S COMING!" _

**..**

Erza smiled at that memory. Now, older and wiser, she understood the jealousy she felt when Lisanna held Sora's hands back then. She had never really believed in love at first sight. Not until she realized her feelings for Sora though. She sighed and turned her head so that she could look at Sora and his new companions. She observed the three in detail. Sora had definitely grown taller and he looked stronger too.

"Ara~ What do we have here?" A playful voice spoke up from behind Erza. Erza turned around to fins Lucy wiggling her eyebrows at her. "Erza, you like him don't you?"

Erza blushed at the blonde's straightforward question. It's not like Erza to be embarrassed about something like this. I guess seeing Sora again brought back an unexpected turmoil of emotions that threw her heart and mind off track. Blushing, she tried to come up with a good comeback. "Shut up, Lucy. What about you? You like Natsu don't you?"

The blonde blushed. "S-Shut up!" She stuttered, her face turning beet red. Lucy made a quick check to make sure nobody heard. Thankfully, no one did. "Please don't tell anyone…" Lucy pleaded.

"Alright I won't." Erza huffed. Lucy eyed her suspiciously. "I promise!"

Lucy let out a relieved sigh. She knew she could trust Erza on this. She watched as her redhead friend stared at Sora with the misty, faraway look. She still didn't know much about the boy or his relationship with the guild in the past. She took a mental note to ask Erza or Mirajane about it later.

Erza was still gazing at Sora, finding herself unable to take her eyes off him. It was like a dream, it couldn't be real. But it is. She caught Sora yawning again.

"Sora, if you need to you can use the infirmary for the night." Mira offered before Erza could say anything.

"Okay, that'll be great." The boy replied. He stood up, still yawning and trooped off to the infirmary. Lucy was puzzled. "How did he know where the infirmary was?" She whispered to Erza once Sora and his companions had entered the room.

The fact that Sora knew his way around so well dawned upon Erza. "Maybe, just maybe, his memories are coming back?"

"But Erza, he still doesn't remember us." Mira said.

"No. Not yet. But he will." Erza said, her face full of hope. "I just know it!"

"Erza, Mira?" The two women heard Lucy's voice from behind them.

"Yes, Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"What's this about Sora remembering stuff? Does he have amnesia or something? Is he part of the guild? If he is, how come I've never seen him?" Lucy bombarded the two of them with questions.

Mirajane grinned. "It's story time!"

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**_Next in Sora's Fairy Tale... _**

_"We found him passed out in front of the guild." _

_..._

_"Eh?! He got kidnapped?!"_

_..._

_"Help me!" _

_..._

* * *

**warrior of six blades:** _They didn't crash this time. But they did have to pull an emergency landing. I decided not to crash them since I had to make sure they were all alive and unhurt. So, I went with engine malfunction and an emergency landing. Hopefully you're okay with that._


End file.
